The Story of an Auror's Romance
by JennyLupin
Summary: The rating might go up. My first G/D fic. I'm not good at writing summarys but Ginny is an Auror and she has to catch Draco Malfoy. R/R Please!!
1. Chapter 1

The Story of an Auror's Romance  
  
By: Jenny Lupin  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"What! You want me to try and find him! Are you crazy!" The person I was yelling at is my boss and brother Ron Weasley. "Gin, I know we all hated him at Hogwarts." but I cut him off by saying, "Yeah, because he teased us about our financial problems! Being the git he was!" He gave me a look that said 'don't interrupt me again'. "As I was saying, if we do find him we could lock him up in Azkaban for the rest of his measly existence, and we would have gotten rid of one of the most feared Death Eaters in the world. You do know he is Voldemort's right hand man!" I flopped down in an armchair by his desk nodding my head. I heaved a heavy sigh, thinking this whole thing over. "Ron," I continued in a soft voice, "Do you realize how impossible it is to find him?" He sighed massaging his temples. "I know it's impossible to find him, that's why I brought you down here. You are the best Auror we have. You are the best at searching for people!" I rolled my eyes, "Ron, are you deaf? I said it's impossible to find him!" I sighed and made my decision. "But, since you're my brother and boss, I'll take the case," He sighed in relief and grinned. "Thanks Gin," he said as he got up and hugged me. "Sure, whatever," I said. He handed me the paperwork. I stuffed it in a pocket inside my robes, and exited the office. I could hear him say before I slammed the door behind me, "Good luck little sis!" I didn't find out until later that he had been smiling and he whispered to himself, "Perfect," and he went back to his work. Hermione Granger, my best friend was sitting in a chair just outside the door. "Hey Ginny," she greeted getting out of the chair. "I just heard who you were assigned to. I'm so sorry," I smiled greatfully at her. "Thanks Hermione," I gave her a hug and then said, "Well, I better go and get some sleep. I feel like I'm going to need it." Hermione smiled, and waved good bye as she entered Ron's office. I sighed and walked out of the office into the hallway. "Thanks, Mr. Weasley," I heard a voice to the left say. I looked around and Harry Potter was coming out of my father's department office. "Hey Ginny. How is." but when he saw the look on my face he stopped abruptly, "He gave you him didn't he?" I nodded, "Gin, I'm so sorry," I smiled, and hugged him. I had gotten over the little crush I had had. Harry was now considered another one of my brothers. "Thanks Harry, I better go, I have a lot of work to do. See ya later!" I waved before I apparated to my apartment in Hogsmeade that was up above the Three Broomsticks. I went downstairs to get a butterbeer. I sat in a table in the corner away from everyone one else and I took out the paperwork from my robe pocket. "Hey Gin, how are you doing today?" Madame Rosemerta greeted me. I showed her the paperwork. "Oh Gin." I cut her off because I was sick of everyone's pity. "I know, you feel sorry for me. Everyone else does," she sat down in the seat across from me. "Gin, do you know how hard it is to find this guy?" I nodded, "I tried to tell my brother that but he insisted that I take the case because I was the best person to find him." She sighed, "Well, I'll get you your usual, and I'll be back," she got up and walked to the bar turquoise heels glittering. She soon came back with a hot steaming mug of butterbeer. "Thank you, Rosemerta," I went to get some money out of my pocket, but she stopped me, sitting down again in the chair across from me. "It's on the house," I smiled at her and thanked her. We talked for a while about how I should go about trying to find him when some Hogwarts students came in. "I better go and serve the little students. See you later," she got up, and walked away. I started to leaf through the paperwork, and was about halfway through my butterbeer when I looked at his picture. When I saw it I spit out the butterbeer I had in my mouth. It got some strange looks from the Hogwarts students, but I just ignored them. He had changed in his appearance immensely. His steel gray eyes had softened to a more silver gray. He had lost the pale pointed face, which was replaced by a handsome face. His hair was the usual slicked back silvery-blonde hair. His body was more muscular, and the only thing that hadn't changed was the usual smirk. Then, a thought flashed through my mind that I never would have thought I'd think. He was a hunk. I quickly dismissed that thought. It was true though, the hunk that I was talking about, is Draco Malfoy. 


	2. Chapter 2

The Story of an Auror's Romance  
  
By: Jenny Lupin  
  
Chapter 2  
  
I slowly trudged up the street to my twin brother's shop. Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Their store had taken over Zonko's Joke Shop, and was a big hit with the Hogwarts students. The bell rang as I opened the door; Fred was sitting at the check out counter, writing numbers down on a piece of parchment. George was assisting a customer, so I decided to talk to Fred first. I walked up to the check out, and tapped Fred on the shoulder. His head shot up, and he smiled. "Oh hey Ginny. It's nice to see you." Then he noticed my mood, "Is anything wrong." I brandished the papers. "Oh no. I can't believe Ron gave you him. He has been contemplating that for a month." I nodded, "I know, he told me." The customer had left and George was tidying up a shelf. "Oi! George, Ron gave Ginny, Malfoy!" George came up to the front; "He actually gave you Malfoy? The nerve of that guy." I shrugged, "It can't be all that bad," I said. Fred and George looked at each other and then started to laugh. "Gin," George began, "not all the bad? You have got to be joking! I mean you know how hard it is to find this guy!" I nodded, "Yes I know, I have thought about the whole time." The bell on the door rang, and in walked Harry. "Hey Harry," the twins called over to him in unison. "Hey guys," he said as he walked up to the front. "Oh, sorry, and girl," I smiled. "So," Harry continued looking around the store. "Do you have anymore of those Canary Creams?" he asked. Fred went to a certain section of the store, and he was back in a flash. "How many would you like old boy?" he asked. "I'd just like one please," Fred gently pulled out a cream, as if it was porcelain. "That will be 10 sickles." Harry paid the money, and took the bag George handed to him. "Thanks guys," He waved good bye to them as he walked out of the store. "Well, I better go," I said. I hugged both of them, and after much arguing, I took a Canary Cream. I don't know why I take their gags, but I guess I should to show moral support them being my brothers and all. I stuffed the bag into my pocket and continued walking to the Three Broomsticks. I rounded a corner, and I connected with something soft. I fell on my butt when I hit the ground. "I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going," an oddly familiar voice said from above me. I looked up into silvery eyes. Oh crap, not now. He extended a hand and I took it, "I think I wasn't looking where I was going. I round corners to quickly." I then proceeded to look up at his face. It was just like the picture, except his smirk was missing. We stared into each other's eyes for a moment. "Do I know you?" he asked. I gulped, "Yeah. Sort of." Then, realization dawned on his face, "Weasley?" I nodded. "Wow, you look different since the last time I saw you." I blushed a little bit. "You look different too." He smirked. Then, I just thought of something, where was his cruelness. "Wait one second. Shouldn't you be calling me Weasel or mudblood- lover or something?" He chuckled, "I guess, if you want me to call you those names." I shook my head furiously, "No that's ok, I was just a little curious." He chuckled again. "I guess that's another different thing about me. I don't tease people as much anymore. I have seen the error of my ways." I smiled, "Well, I better go, I have a lot of work to do," he nodded, "Same here," I started to walk away but then turned around. "I guess I'll see you later." He nodded. "Yeah, I'll see you." Then I turned around and walked back to my apartment. When I got into the entrance to my door, and closed it behind me I said, "What the heck did I just do? I was supposed to be catching this guy! Ugh!" I plopped down on my couch, and before I knew it, I had fallen asleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

The Story of an Auror's Romance  
  
By: Jenny Lupin  
  
Chapter 3  
  
When I woke up it was close to 6 o'clock, so I decided to go down to the Three Broomsticks for dinner. When I arrived, it wasn't that packed which was good. I sat in my usual chair, and Rosemerta soon handed me a dinner menu. I was trying to decide whether to have a chicken Caesar salad or a hamburger when I heard a voice in front of me say, "Do you mind if I join you?" I put the menu down and saw Draco Malfoy. Then it struck me. What the heck is he doing out in broad daylight when he is like the most wanted man in the world. "Sure," I said without even thinking about it. I went back to my silent conflict behind my menu when Madame Rosemerta came back, "Ok Gin, what would you." then she spotted Draco sitting there, and immediately stopped. She decided to be a little friendly so she smiled at him and he smiled back. "Could I have the chicken Caesar salad and a glass of butterbeer please?" She shook her head writing it down. "What would you like?" she asked Draco. "I'll have the same," she nodded writing something down and walked away. "So, what's new Weasley?" he asked. I sighed, "Nothings new, and my name is Ginny." I had to stop this Weasley crap now! "Sorry, Ginny," he said. "Thank you, Draco." We talked for a while, until our food came, then we ate in silence. When we were finished Madame Rosemerta swept away the dishes, and left the bill. Before I could even pick it up, Draco grabbed it, and examined it. He then put the money on the table. "Excuse me. I should at least pay for my part of the bill," He shook his head, "Nope dinners on me." I shrugged rolling my eyes, I got up, and Draco got up to. As we walked out the door I waved to Rosemerta, she gave me a worried look. We walked up and down the streets some, talking a little bit. I was starting to fall for him. I don't know why, because he had always teased me in school, and here I am, starting to fall in love with him. I liked the change. And for him it was a major change! I didn't know if I could arrest him yet, I still felt kind of skeptical about the whole being in broad daylight thing. Finding him was easier then I thought. When we had walked the length of Hogsmeade, and back to the Three Broomsticks, I said my good bye, and turned, but he grabbed me arm. Not roughly thank god! "Gin, I've wanted to say this from the first time I ran into you. You are so beautiful." I blushed a little, and decided to reply with, "Draco, I'm very surprised, because I had always thought that you would never change from your cold heartless ways. And here you are, telling a Weasley that she is beautiful." He smiled, and I smiled back. "Will you meet me here tomorrow, same time as today?" he asked. I nodded, "I would love to meet you for dinner, but this time I want to pay." He laughed, "If you must." We stood there staring into each other's eyes for a few moments. Then, his lips slowly connected to me, in the most breathtaking kiss I have ever experienced. My arms slid around his neck, and his slid around my waist. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip and I let it enter my mouth hungrily, deepening the kiss. I pulled away, my breathing ragged. I kissed him softly, said good night, then made my way to my apartment through the Three Broomsticks, but I stopped to tell Rosemerta the whole thing, and she was really surprised. Later that evening, I put my latest book on my nightstand, switched off the light, and burrowed deep into my covers. I soon fell asleep to the sound of a chorus of crickets. 


End file.
